If We Didn't Have Each Other
by StarCatcher10
Summary: Marinette has broken up with Luka. Chat comes to comfort her on her balcony and sparks fly. Marinette has a new boyfriend and he is a super one. Can she keep her identity safe and manage hiding from the press or will her normal clumsiness ruin everything? Lila salt. Marichat fluff and half reveal! DISCONTINUED! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1 Crying on Rooftops

**Note: I do not own any of these amazing characters, I just really like the show. P.s. This is my first story so please give me some advice so I can improve on future stories.**

Marinette's POV

Marinette was pacing her balcony._ That stupid cat should've been here 15 minutes ago._ Suddenly, she heard a thud behind them somebody covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" said a mischievous voice.

"Chat, stop it, I know it's you," she said as she turned around and planted a kiss on his lips.

"C'mon, Princess, live a little," he said, smile not fading.

" Says the person who insisted on this relationship in the first place, " she teased remembering that night a year ago.

She was on her roof crying because Luka had broken up with her. She was about to go back inside when Chat landed on her roof.

"Hey Princess," he said, "Early night?"

" No"

She was afraid. She was afraid of how he would react if he had seen that she was crying.

"Princess, you were crying, I watched you," he said, smile gone now replaced with with a deep look of concern.

" Fine, I was crying, can you please leave me alone? " she snapped. She was sick and tired of hiding from her feelings. She just needed someone to talk to. "Actually, can you stay?" she asked timidly.

" Of course, Princess, but before we have a pity party, can I know what you are crying about? " he said.

" I had just broken up with my boyfriend in front of everyone at school. Then Lila made some snarky comments about that I had a kind of jinx when it came to boys. I just couldn't take it anymore, so I ran off crying. My friends found me still crying in the locker room and they coaxed me out with the promise of cookies. They took me to the nurse and convinced me to go home. " Marinette explained.

"That sounds tough, who are your friends anyway?" he asked.

" Oh yeah, I haven't told you about them yet. At school they call us the four musketeers because we are always together. Alya, you probably know her, she runs the Ladyblog. Nino, he is Alya's boyfriend and a pretty awesome DJ. Then, there's Adrien, " she said.

She noticed that Chat's ears perked up when he heard his name so she continued.

"Adrien is a model and very smart, you've probably heard of him when you saved him from his ex-girlfriend's akumaization," she said.

" So, what do you think of him? "Chat asked.

" I used to have a huge crush on him, but Luka asked me out on a date and I eventually got over him, " Marinette told him.

"Well Princess, I ain't getting anywhere with Ladybug, so why don't we give us a try," Chat proposed.

Marinette was shocked. Was he asking her on a date and not Ladybug? Tear stained face and all?

"Y-yes, but how will this work?" she asked.

" Well, I was thinking, I meet you here every Saturday when there isn't an animal attack and we talk, "he explained.

Chat's face was so close to hers, almost touching. She wanted to kiss his face so bad. So that is what she did.

His lips were soft against hers. She kept pulling into his lock. He pushed her against the wall and started to kiss her neck.

When they finally pulled away, she blushed so hard that she felt like we was going to explode.

" That... was amazing, " he exclaimed.

"Shut up," Marinette said as she blushed even harder.

She kissed him one more time as he was about to leave. She didn't want him to leave. Maybe, in some way, she was talking in love with him.

**Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic. I will probably post tomorrow or Monday. QOD ( question of the day) What is the worst cheese pun on that you can think of? I will give you a shout out for the best one. It also will be included in the next chapter, bye! ?**


	2. Chapter 2 Crush-itis

**Warning: Adrien is such a dork in this one, it's adorable.**

**Author's note: guys, I live for your reviews. Don't be afraid. Send some puns!**

**Adrien's POV **

I couldn't stop thinking about Marinette. I wanted to kiss her and love her, but I knew being Chat Noir, I had to live up to my responsibilities.

"Dude, dude, snap the frick out of it," said Nino waving his hands in front of my face.

"Sorry," I said absent minded.

"This was worse than I thought. You have a full case of crush-itis. The signs are all there. You are staring into space, sighing uncontrollably, and stammering. It is worse than when you had a crush on Ladybug. So Marinette is the lucky lady," Nino said .

Wait, did he say Marinette? Oh God, he knows.

"N-no," I stammered as I started to think about her again.

Nino have me a stare that might of just said_ "Open your fricking eyes, dude."_

I held my hands up in surrender. I did not need a repeat of this morning.

_This morning, Miss Bustieu had us split up into partners to work on some math questions for class. I, miraculously, got paired with Marinette and we got straight to work. She asked me to help her on a question and I blushed a deep red. Didn't she realize that we had a make out session last night. Of course not, idiot, you were Chat Noir for goodness sake. I ended up getting the question wrong and probably pissed off Marinette._

I came home regretting my actions that day. I stormed off into my room, passing right over Natalie and Gorilla.

Plagg looked at me with his rare look of concern. "Kid, your friend was right, you have a supreme crush on Marinette."

I thought about the bluenette. She was so sweet and kind. No wonder Luka had snatched her up. I sighed and flipped onto my bed.

Suddenly, a very evil plan popped into my head. _I will surprise Marinette with flowers and chocolate._ Yeah, this was a good plan. I said the words of triumph, "Plagg, claws out"

I stopped at a corner store on the way over. I got several strange looks, but I shrugged them off.

I probably looked very strange running across the rooftops of Paris carrying around a big bouquet of tulips, but I didn't care I wanted to see my Princess happy and safe.

I landed on her balcony very clumsily, knocking over a few potted plants in the process.

Marinette poked out her head to see what was the commotion was. When she saw my face, she lit up.

"Come here you silly kitty," she said and I obeyed.

" But I am your silly kitty, " I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

She gave me a look of concern, "What are you doing here so late and on a school night?"

" Just visiting my Princess and maybe stealing a few kisses, " I teased. I had a feeling tonight was going to be a good night.

**Thanks, for reading, but I am serious, send me some puns! Bye, **

** \- StarCatcher ?**


	3. Goodbye

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to inform you that I have given this fic up. If anyone wants to adopt it they are more than welcome to PM me and ask.

Star has logged off.


End file.
